A Cup of Hot Chocolate
by kyobu
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke both have a crush on Naruto, but who will get him? AU Shonen ai sasunaru gaaranaru
1. Sasukes' Confession

Sasuke.

I guess he's cool.

He has his own fan club.

But, personally, I can't stand him.

He's always hanging out with Naruto, but that's a given because they've been best friends since as long as anyone can remember. I don't really care that he's friends with Naruto, but because he's always around him, I can't talk to Naruto. If only Sasuke'd leave Naruto alone, for just a few minutes, I could ask Naruto out. But no, they're always together, before school, during school, after school. They're always going over each others houses. It's so annoying! Every day, Sasuke walks Naruto to and from school. He's completely unapproachable.

No one can even get close to Naruto. Sasuke won't let them. But Naruto doesn't seem to mind. No. He's perfectly happy to just be with Sasuke. It's so annoying!

The moment Sasuke leaves Naruto alone, I'm going to approach him. He knows that. He knows I like Naruto. That's why he doesn't leave him alone. He doesn't want Naruto to be with anybody but him. Stupid greedy Sasuke. I don't know how he keeps Naruto blind to the fact that he likes him. I mean, c'mon. It's so obvious it's not even funny.

Stupid Sasuke. I will get Naruto from you. You just watch.

Sasuke's POV

I met Naruto at his house, like I do every school day. I walked up to his house to find him sitting on his front steps, waiting for me. "Sorry to keep you waiting." I apologized as I approached him.

"Don't be. I didn't." he said with a big smile on his face.

He was always so happy to see me, and I loved being with him too. We talked as we walked to school, and I wondered if I should tell him how I feel. I decided against it, but know that I should. He's my best friend. He deserves to know.

I'm afraid to tell him, though. I think it might ruin our relationship. I know other people are starting to get suspicious of me. If I just told him, maybe they would leave us alone. Until then, I'm going to keep him to myself. If I don't someone else might take him. Like Gaara.

I know he likes Naruto. I've known he likes Naruto. Probably even before he knew himself. He used to be our friend, back in elementary school. When I realized he liked Naruto, near the end of sixth grade, I told him he couldn't be our friend anymore. When he asked why, I told him 'Because Naruto's mine.' if he hadn't liked Naruto, he'd probably still hang out with us.

I know he still likes Naruto, as do I. That's why I don't let anyone near him. I don't want anyone else to get close to him. I don't wasn't anyone else to like him. It's selfish, I know, but he doesn't seem to mind. When I told him Gaara wasn't going to play with us anymore, he didn't question me, Naruto is mine and mine only. No one else can have him. That's just the way it is. No questions asked.

Gaara's POV

I saw Naruto walking up to the school with Sasuke at his side. I cringed as they walked past me together. I tried to catch Naruto's eye, but he ignored me and continued to focus on Sasuke.

I wished I could be the one Naruto was talking to. I hate Sasuke. How come he gets to be the only one to be with Naruto? I'd give anything to be in his place.

I walked a few feet behind them, following them down the hall to our class, glaring at the back of Sasuke's head. I watched Naruto and pretended he was walking with me, smiling and talking with me, holding **my** hand…

What?

Since when did they hold hands?

I could see Naruto was blushing slightly as they continued to head towards the class room. He looked even cuter with the light blush gracing his features (A/N: hope I said that right). Darn that Sasuke. I'd had it with him! That's it. I had made up my mind. 'After class, I'm going to approach him.' I decided, 'I'll tell him how I feel and deal with the consequences.' Naruto would have to decide between me and Sasuke. His old best friend and his new best friend.

"My heart is in your hands, Naruto." I whispered to myself, "What you do with it is up to you."

Sasuke's POV

As Naruto and I approached the school I saw Gaara, standing there at the front of the school. He tried to catch Naruto's eye, but Naruto didn't even notice him. As we walked down the hall I felt him glaring at the back of my head. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm?" I looked at him. He has such beautiful eyes.

"Are you ok? You've been spacing out since we got here."

I blushed and looked away. I decided now was as good a time as any to tell him. "Naruto…" I started to say.

"What? What is it?" he asked, concerned now.

"I…There's something I have to tell you…"

"What?" he asked.

"I…I love you." I said, turning away so he wouldn't see how red I was.

He continued to walk, unfazed.

He reached out and held my hand and whispered "Thank you." He blushed.

I looked at him. He looked then times cuter than he normally did.

I held my head up high, as I walked hand in hand with him, down the hall.

To be continued...  



	2. Gaara Steps In

Gaara's POV 

That day seemed to drag on forever because of two reasons. One: Naruto was clinging to Sasuke more than usual. Two: because I couldn't wait until the end of the day, when I would tell Naruto how I felt about him. Sasuke might have made his move first, but Naruto would be mine.

I sat down in my desk behind Naruto and Sasuke. Watching them was painful. I didn't know what I'd do if Naruto picked Sasuke over me. I'm sure I would move on eventually if he did, but who knew when that would be?

It was kind of weird though. I didn't want to watch them, but, at the same time, I couldn't help but stare at them. I hated to admit it, but they looked good together. I shook my head and dismissed the thought. 'No! Naruto is mine and no one else's!'

At last, the final bell rang, dismissing everyone. I went to go wait near Naruto and Sasuke's usual meeting spot. Sure enough, a few minutes later they showed up, walking from different directions. I was hidden from their view a couple yards away.

When they both met up, Sasuke pulled Naruto into a tight embrace and Naruto hugged him back. I looked away. I couldn't bear to watch them anymore. I felt nauseous . When I got over my nausea I looked again. Part of me wished I hadn't.

There stood a surprised Naruto being kissed by Sasuke. I looked around. No one else was there. If they had been they wouldn't have been able to see them anyway. I looked again to see Sasuke forcing himself on Naruto…

Sasuke's POV

After that, the day seemed to blow by like a passing breeze (A/N: attack of the analogies, part 2!!). First period was the best period of the day, because Naruto and I have that class together. I don't even know what the teacher was saying at all. Of course, I felt Gaara's gaze on us the whole time, but I didn't care. Naruto was mine, not his, mine. I had won.

Naruto was even clingier than usual and I loved it. In my opinion, that period ended way too soon.

I was bummed that I didn't have Naruto in any of my other classes that day, but when ever I felt down, I'd think of him and how he was mine. I had won and Gaara had lost! This was the best day ever.

The last bell rang and I couldn't even remember going to most of my classes. I quickly walked to Naruto and my meeting spot. When I was almost there I saw him approaching from the other direction.

I pulled him into a tight hug and he hugged me back. I'll never forget how good it felt. It felt like the most wonderful thing in the world.

Before I knew what I was doing I was kissing him. I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't stop myself. Naruto kissed me back and I suddenly lost control. I didn't know what I was doing.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground with Gaara standing over me.

Gaara's POV

Sasuke had backed Naruto against the school wall and had pinned him there, holding Naruto's arms against the building. Naruto looked surprised at first, then scarred, I was one of Sasuke's arms moving down Naruto's side…

Before I knew what I was doing, I had jumped out of my hiding spot and punched Sasuke in the face. He fell to the ground and Naruto stood frozen in shock. "C'mon." I said, leading him away. He blushed.

"Thanks." he said quietly. I led him to my house, neither of us saying anything.

I made a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to him. I turned around to make one for myself.

"Are you ok?" I asked, still facing the other way. After a few moments of no response I turned to face him and he nodded. The microwave beeped. I got my hot chocolate and sat next to him. We both sipped our hot chocolates.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence Naruto asked, "How did you know I needed help?" I opened my mouth to answer his question, paused, and closed it, not sure of how to answer it. What was I supposed to say? 'I was watching you. I've been fallowing you and Sasuke around since the end of sixth grade.'? I don't think so. He looked at me expectantly. I decided on telling him the closest thing to the truth that I could with out looking like a stalker.

"Well, I went out with Sasuke I third grade, and I noticed you two were clingier than usual, so I thought I'd make sure he didn't do anything bad to you."

Sasuke's POV

I looked up at Gaara. My cheek hurt. Did he hit me? Why? What was he doing here, anyway? The last thing I remembered doing was kissing Naruto. Was that worthy of being punched in the face? I didn't think so.

The next thing I know, he's leading Naruto, **my** boyfriend, away. What had I done? Could it really have been that bad? By the time I had recovered, they had already disappeared and I had no idea where Gaara had taken him. I tried to think of where Gaara would take someone he liked. The park? No, too open. The movies? It just didn't seem like him. The only other place I could think of was his house. That's where he had taken me when we went out in third grade.

I decided I'd check it out later. I wanted to let them cool off from whatever crime I had just committed. Gaara was scary if he was mad at you. I shivered at the thought of the time he had gone off at Itachi for hurting me. No, I definitely had to let them calm down. Naruto could be scary when angry too. Not as bad as Gaara, but, still, pretty bad.

I started towards Gaara's house. Gaara was probably giving Naruto a cup of hot chocolate right now. I cringed at the thought of my boyfriend cheating on me with my x-boyfriend. I shook my head to help get the thought out of my mind.

No, Naruto wouldn't cheat on me. He just wasn't that kind of guy. Even if he did, who would he have? I was his only friend. He would come back to me. I didn't have to worry. And if Gaara tried to hurt him, I'd kill him. Gaara was in a no win situation. No matter what he did, Naruto would come back to me. He had no choice.

To be continued...  



	3. Who's That With Sasuke?

Gaaras' POV

"What?" he asked, not believing what I had just said.

"It wasn't really official. 'cause it was third grade and all, but we were a lot closer then most boys are age. We'd often go over each others houses, or, rather he came over my house because Itachi was at his house. We'd hold hands when we walked together and when no one was around I'd give him a hug. I think I kissed him on the cheek once too."

He looked at me, surprised. "I don't' believe it." he said, "How come I never knew?"

"We never did anything in front of you. We didn't want you to know." He looked at me skeptically. "I still have a picture of us if you don't believe me."

"No, I believe you." he said, "So you still like him? Is that why you checked on up?"

"No." I said, "I don't like him anymore."

"Then…"

"I love you." He gave me another skeptical look. "I've liked you since we were in the sixth grade. That's why Sasuke said I couldn't hang out with you guys anymore."

He looked down a t his cup of hot chocolate. "This day is just too weird."

Sasukes' POV

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. So they were talking about me, were they. Gaara was probably telling Naruto about us right now. I sat down on the nearest bench (A/N: woo! Majikally appearing park and bench! Lol I love how there's always a bench right there when ever I need it). 'I'll give them a little more time.' I thought.

Naruto was probably confused. I'd let Gaara answer his questions. It would only help to send Naruto back to me.

I rested my head on my hand as I thought of the questions Naruto would be asking him and what he would be asking me later to verify the information given to him.

'What if he doesn't come back?' I thought, doubting myself. "Of course he's coming back." I said quietly. 'But what if he doesn't? What if he stays with Gaara?' "He has to come back." I said, fighting with myself, "Naruto belongs to me. And if he doesn't, I'll make him." 'How?' "I'll find a way."

I felt someone watching me from behind, I quickly stood up and turned around to see who it was. "Oh. It's you." I said, sitting back down.

"Yes it's me." he said, sitting next to me, "Who else would I be, you?" I pit my chin in my hand and looked strait ahead. "The way you're looking right now, I'm glad I'm me and not you. What's wrong?"

I looked at him, then in front of me again and started telling him what had happened earlier today.

Gaaras' POV

"How so?" I asked.

"First I find out my best friend is in love with me, them get molested by him. I get saved by my old best friend and find out he likes me too. And then I find out my two best friends used to date secretly. Wouldn't you think that if you were in my place?"

"I guess so…" I said. My stomach growled. I blushed and saw Naruto suppressing a smile. "Heh heh. I guess I'm hungry. I skipped lunch today. Wanna go get some ramen?" (A/N: don't ask. Please)

"Sure." he said. He seemed to be feeling better at the mention of ramen. We walked the couple blocks from my house to the ramen shop. We walked in and saw Iruka-sensei, are math teacher was sitting there. "Hey, Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto happily.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, putting more ramen in his mouth.

"Getting ramen, duh." said Naruto. 'Baka,' I thought, 'you don't say 'duh' to a teacher.'

"Thanks captain point-out-the-obvious. Care to join me?"

"As long as I don't have to do any math."

"Ha ha." he laughed, "Alright."

We sat down with Iruka-sensei and ordered our ramen.

Sasukes' POV

"Wow." he said when I finished talking, "So you finally told him, huh?"

"Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Maybe." I gave him a skeptical look and he smiled "No, it's just you've liked him since fifth grade. I'm just surprised you told him at all."

I glared at him, then looked in front of me. It took me a few seconds to realize. I turned to face him. "How'd you know I liked him since fifth grade? I never told you that."

He looked at me, "Sasuke, I've known you since forever. I knew you before you moved here and left me behind."

He was right. He'd known me since before we even started to go to school. My brother was friends with his family, so we often hung out together when we were little. Then, near the end of first grade my brother decided to move here. Luckily, he moved here too, at the start of fourth grade. I didn't hang out with him at school, but we were still good friends. Another thing Naruto didn't know about.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I have to go, or I'll get in trouble, see you 'round."

"Bye." I said as he started to walk away.

"Good luck!" Neji called, waving over his shoulder. I waved back an then headed off to Gaara's house.

To be continued...


	4. At the Lake

Gaaras' POV

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto as we left the ramen shop. We started back towards my house. I figured Sasuke would be there by now.

"Hey, Naruto, do you want to walk around for a bit?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes, so we could avoid Sasuke for a little longer.

"Sure! Have any where in mind?"

"Not really. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

"Can we go to the pond in the park?"

"Sure, if that's where you want to go." We headed off towards the back entrance of the park. We sat at the end of the pond under a tree. Naruto took his shoes and socks off and rolled up the legs of his pants before wading into the water.

"C'mon, Gaara! The water's nice!"

I shook my head no before saying, "Maybe in a few minutes."

He shrugged and continued to splash around. I watched him for a few minutest hen laid down on my back with my arms folded under my head, staring up in to the tree. I closed my eyes.

"Gaara, I've been thinking." he said, splashing the water some more. "You said you like me, and I believe you, but you're acting completely different from him."

I sat up, propping myself up with my arms, and looked at him.

Sasukes' POV

I walked over to Gaara's house. When I got there all the lights were off and I didn't see anyone. I checked around the back and saw the same thing.

"Oh well." I said to myself, sitting down on the bench on his porch. "He knew I'd come so he high tailed it out of here. He'll probably try to stay away from here for as long as possible. I've got time, I can wait, and he knows that. Naruto will come with him, Gaara wouldn't let him go back to his house, not now. He'll probably persuade Temari to let him stay the night. He's so predictable."

I leaned my head against the back of the house. I almost fell asleep, the sun felt so nice…

The sound of a car door slamming brought me back to my senses. I hid behind a bush an watched as Kankuro opened the door, saying loudly, "Gaara, you home?" There was no response. He went inside and came out a few minutes later, holding two pieces of paper. One looked like a shopping list, the other must have been a note from Gaara, explaining his absence.

"Stupid punk." Kankuro muttered, stuffing both pieces of paper in his pocket, "Thinks he can just go off and do whatever he wants." he got in his car and drove away, leaving me alone again. I stepped out of my hiding spot and sat back down on the (A/N: conveniently placed) bench (A/N: that just so happened to be on the porch) and continued to wait for them.

Gaaras' POV

I stared at him and he stared back at me. "Because I'm not him." I said simply. "Would you prefer if I was like him? Forcing myself on you? Isolating you? Not letting you think for yourself? I don't feel that's right, so I don't do it. And if you don't doubt be, why are you asking.?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering." he went back to splashing and I laid down and closed my eyes again. I opened them a few minutes later to find Naruto above me, his arms on both sides of me. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. He pulled away a few seconds later.

"Why?" I asked, my heart still pounding.

He looked at me, confused. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well, yes. But you shouldn't do something just because someone else wants to. You shouldn't do something if you don't want to."

"But, I did want to." he said, moving closer, "And if you did want to too, why are you asking?" He kissed me again. I pulled him closer to me and rolled over, so I was above him. I bit his lip playfully. He licked my bottom lip in response and I, happily, obliged, we stayed that way for a couple of minutes, until I pulled back. I grinned sheepishly at him, standing up before offering him a hand.

I took a step back when I pulled him up and slipped and fell into the pond, he landed on my lap. I blushed.

"Ha ha!" he said, standing up, "Now you don't have an excuse not to come in with me!"

Sasukes' POV

Doubts started filling my mind as I waited for them to return. 'What if he doesn't like you anymore because of what you did?' 'What if he doesn't need you anymore?' I shook my head trying to cleat it.

"Of course he will." I said, answering the first question, "And of course he does.

I walked around to the front of the building, leaning against the wall. I saw them walking back, towards the house. They were talking and smiling, holding each others hand….and…was it just my imagination, or were they both soaking wet? What had they been doing while I was her, waiting for them to return?

Gaara looked up and saw me. I was pleased to see fear and shock in his eyes, even from that far away. Naruto looked at him, a concerned look on his face. He looked at where Gaara was looking, at me, and I had the pleasure of watching him wear the same expression as Gaara. They both stood there, still holding each others hand, staring at me in disbelief.

I walked towards them. They both slowly started backing up. I slapped Gaara across the face. "What the H-word do you think you're doing?" I screamed at him, "Holding hands with **my** boyfriend? You'll pay for that!" I raised my hand to slap him across the face again.

Naruto stepped in between up, stopping me. "Don't Sasuke! Please! Don't hit him!"

To be continued...

(A/N: Yay! chapter 4! lol please review, it makes me so happy! )


	5. A Fight and the Truth

Gaaras' POV

Naruto and I were walking back to my house after playing in the pond for a little longer. We were both completely drenched. We walked down the road, laughing and holding hands.

I don't know why, but I looked away from Naruto, at my house, and saw Sasuke standing there. I stopped and knew he was satisfied with the look on my face. "S-word, I didn't think he'd still be here…"

"What? Gaara? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, a look of concern on his face. When I gave him no reply, he looked in the direction I was looking at and felt his grip on my hand tighten. "What's he doing here?" he muttered.

He started walking towards us, a smug look on his face. We took a few slow steps backwards. He slapped me across the face. That I could take, as long as he didn't touch Naruto. "What the H-word do you think you're doing?" he screamed at me, "Holding hands with **my** boyfriend? You'll pay for that!" He went to slap me again. I closed me eyes, waiting for the impact. I opened my eyes when it didn't come.

"Don't Sasuke! Please!" said Naruto, who was now in front of me, "Don't hit him!"

"Why are you defending him?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because, I love him!" My heart skipped a beat. "it's over between us!" Sasuke slapped him and took a step towards me. I saw red. I tried to stop it, but I could feel Shukaku taking advantage of my anger and gaining control.

Sasukes' POV

I couldn't stop myself. Before I realized it, I had slapped Naruto across the face and was pushing past him, towards Gaara, in an uncontrollable rage.

All of a sudden, Gaara's aura changed. I could feel the energy pouring out of him. He began to change shape slightly. He grew claws and fangs. I could see him trying to resist, but he had been pushed too far.

I tool a step back from him and he lashed out at me, growling. Could this be the demon inside him he told me about when we were little? Shukaku, I think he called it.

He lashed out again, this time making contact. He slashed my arm. I winced in pain and held the wound. I could feel the blood dripping down my arm. "Sasuke!" screamed Naruto, who was now, very frightened. Oh right, he didn't know about Shukaku… "Gaara! Stop it! Please!"

Shukaku looked at him, not recognizing him for a minute. That was all the time Gaara needed to regain control. Slowly, the fangs and claws receded. He swayed dangerously and Naruto ran over to him, helping him regain his balance.

Suddenly Neji was standing over me. I hadn't realized it, but I had fallen down. He helped me up and started leading me away. I didn't protest. I needed to get the wound bandaged and I knew he'd help me. He always had.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Naruto leaning over Gaara's body. I turned away, not wanting to watch. Neji's grip tightened on my good arm and pulled me along faster.

Gaaras' POV

Shukaku looked at Naruto and paused, thinking of what to do. I could see the hurt in his eyes when he saw what he thought was me not recognizing him. I used that time to regain control over my body, forcing Shukaku into submission.

I swayed back and forth, nearly falling over. Naruto ran to my side and helped me regain my balance. Slowly, the world around me stopped spinning. Naruto hugged me tightly. "You're not afraid of me?" I asked. He let go of me and I fell to my knees, suddenly dizzy again.

"No." he said, kneeling next to me, "Why would I be? You're still the same Gaara I knew before I found out about the demon inside of you." I looked at him, shocked, and laid down on my back, he leaned over me. "Besides, it means we have something in common." I gave him a quizzical look. "I have a demon inside of me too. Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox,"

I shrugged. "Just shut up and kiss me." he happily obliged. I put one hand on his back and ran the fingers of my other hand through his blonde hair.

He pulled back a few moments later. Smiling he said, "Do you think we should get out of the road now?"

"What!" I sat up quickly. I had forgotten about that. He gave me a hand up and we went into my house.

Sasukes' POV

We reached my house and I was thankful Itachi wasn't home yet. I got some disinfectant, band aids, and gauze out of the closet. He fallowed me into the bathroom and, after a few minutes of watching me trying, unsuccessfully, to clean the wound, he took over.

I stood there watching him, I didn't really have a choice. I flinched when the antiseptic touched the spot on my shoulder that had been cut the worst, but didn't say anything. Once he had gotten most of the blood off of the area surrounding the wound, he started wrapping it in the gauze. He went to tie it off when he kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that?" I asked, blushing.

He cut off the extra gauze an started to clean the rest of the blood off of my arm with a damp towel. "My confession." he said simply, putting band aids on some of the smaller cuts on my arm. "Let me see your hand." I gave it to him and was surprised to see it all cut up. He put the antiseptic on it and removed the blood with the towel he had been using.

"Confession?" I asked, feeling kind of stupid. He put a big band aid on my hand that covered all of the cuts.

"Yes." he said and he kissed the large band aid he had just put on my palm. "You confessed, so I felt I should too. Give me your other hand." I gave it to him and he cleaned it up.

I blushed. When he was done, I had band aids all up and down my left arm, a big band aid on my left hand, and a small band aid on my right. "Go change out of your shirt." he said, "It's covered in blood."

I did as I was told.

To be continued...

(A/N: oh yeah! part five! lol please review and let me know what you think so far...i'm sorry the action wasn't very good, i've never really done a fighting scene before...lol)


	6. Turning Over a New Leaf

Gaaras' POV

I walked into the kitchen and saw the note I had left for Temari and Kankuro was missing. 'So one of them came home.' I also noticed Temari's shopping list was missing, which meant it had been Kankuro that had been home. I checked the time. It was almost five o'clock. Naruto sat at the table while I started dinner.

"Temari should be home pretty soon." I said, "Her shift ends soon" I started boiling water for the rice, Naruto walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"If it's okay." he said, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"It is."

"I should probably call Jeraiya-san and let him know. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure. It's over there." I said and I pointed in the direction it was in, "Just dial the number." He let go of me and walked over to the phone.

"It's Naruto…" I over heard him saying, "Yeah, I'm fine…I was with Gaara…Yeah, he's good…Can I stay over his house for dinner?…Thanks…Seven?…Okay. Bye" He hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen. "He said I could stay, but I have to be home by seven."

I smiled. "No problem. Temari can give you a ride home." He out his arm around my shoulders and rested his head on my shoulder again.

Sasukes' POV

I changed into a long sleeved shirt, to hide the band aids and gauze. The band aids on my hands were still visible, but I could just tell him I fell, which was the truth anyway. I took the bloody t-shirt and towel to the laundry room and out them both in the washer. The sleeve of the t-shirt was torn, but I wanted to wash the blood off of it before I threw it out, incase Itachi saw it.

After I had turned the washer on I walked over to the table where Neji was sitting. I sat across vroom him. "So when were you going to tell me?" I asked, not looking him in the eyes.

"Never. You seemed so happy with Naruto. I'm actually surprised you never noticed. I thought it was pretty obvious."

"I-I'm sorry. Gosh, I feel so stupid now."

He smiled at me. "Don't. I tried to hide it. I didn't want you to notice. You almost found out once, when we were little, remember?"

I thought about it for a few seconds and realized he was right. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"'Cause you were with Gaara then. After you broke up with him, I tried to tell you a couple of times. Then you started liking Naruto."

"Now that I think about it," I said, "it was actually pretty obvious. I guess I was just to dense to notice."

Gaaras' POV

A half hour and a couple of kisses later, dinner was almost ready. Temari walked in the door. "Mmmm." she said, "Something smells good." She noticed Naruto, who was now sitting at the table again. "Hey, Naruto! How's it been? I haven't seen you around here lately."

He smiled. "I've been good. And you?"

"Good."

"He's staying over for dinner, if that's all right." I said.

"Of course it is. He can live here if he wants to. It'd be a nice change, having someone who's always smiling instead of moping around." She looked at me. Naruto and I blushed, but Temari didn't seem to notice. "Do you think Jeraiya would mind if we swapped you two?" She laughed. I looked at Naruto and could tell he preferred what she had said first better, too.

Temari took over serving dinner and I sat down next to Naruto. We waited for Kankuro to come home before eating. Temari asked Naruto if he could stay the night, and Naruto said he'd ask Jeraiya. He called him after dinner and got the okay.

We played video games in the living room before retreating into my room. As soon as the door shut behind him, he flew into my arms, knocking me over onto the bed. We kissed each other as if it had been years since we had last. After that we just talked, occasionally kissing each other lightly on the lips, until he fell asleep on my lap. I stroked his hair gently as I watched hum sleep.

Sasukes' POV

"Maybe." he said, "But for you, it's okay."

I smiled. "Do you think you can forgive me and give me a chance?" I leaned across the table, moving closer to him.

"I think," he said, leaning closer, "I could." He closed the remaining gap between us. He licked my lip, silently asking me to open my mouth. I was about to when we heard the front door slam and we shot apart.

Itachi walked into the kitchen a few moments later. "Hey, Neji. Haven't seen you in a while." Neji smiled at him. "What's up with you?" he asked me. I was turned away from him, so he wouldn't see me so red.

"N-nothing." I said. 'Darn you, Neji. How come your not blushing too?'

"What ever." he said before turning and walking down the hall to his room.

I sighed in relief. "I thought we were busted." I said quietly.

"Me too." I saw that he was now bright red. I resisted the urge to say anything about it, as I felt my face cool down.

"You know what? Let's do this right." I stood up. He went to stand up too before I told him to sit, which he did. I returned to the table a few minutes later with two cup of hot chocolate, I sat down next to him. "Now, tell me everything."

The End

(A/N: um...yeah...not quite sure what to say...shifty eyes your going to have to wait for the next multiple chapter story cuz i'm still writing them lol ttfn!)


End file.
